Harry Potter and The Girl Who Lived
by blissful0blivion
Summary: What if Harry Potter got to live the life he missed out on? What if Ginny Weasley was the Chosen One?


_Disclaimer: If I was as smart as JK to create such a magical world, I would've done. Everything belongs to her, I own nothing._

* * *

In Ottery St Catchpole, a misshapen house stood nestled among hills, hidden from view. If you were to stumble upon this dwelling during daylight, you would notice the constant buzz of activity, from children throwing gnomes over hedges, to arguments in the orchard over Quidditch, the house is alive. However, during the cover of night-time, when the only light around for miles is that from the kitchen, the house has a sense of peacefulness about it.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were both winding down in the kitchen after successfully managing to get their children off to bed. Arthur was sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet; his occasional mutterings could be heard in the otherwise silent room. Molly was stationed at the sink, her hands submerged in the water where she was washing up, but now stood stoically, staring out into the darkness, her brow furrowed. A sudden bang shook the Burrow, waking both Molly and Arthur from their dazes.

"The wards!" They both gasped simultaneously and without the need to say anymore, shot up the stairs to their children. They separated at the first floor where Molly rushed into Ginny's room and Arthur carried on up the stairs to get the boys out safely.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was never a silent baby; she took after her two older brothers, Fred and George, in that sense. But on this particular night, Ginny Weasley was not acting like herself. Sound asleep in her cot; she never awoke to the mysterious man walking into her room, nor the loud bang that shook the house. However, she did awake to a resounding thud which announced her mother's arrival.

* * *

Moly Weasley froze upon entering her daughter's room to find a cloaked figure already occupying the space next to her cot.

"Ah, Mrs Weasley, what a pleasure." The distinctly male voice of the stranger smirked through the darkened room causing Molly to sneer distastefully at him, one eye trained on him and another on Ginny.

"Step away from my daughter." She threatened as the stranger's menacing laugh cut through the air between them, fuelling Molly's rage.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" His voice grew with increasing anger and demand for power. The tension in the room intensified as each participant became more aggravated, all the while Ginny was staring at the situation silently yet inquisitively.

* * *

"_I am Lord Voldemort_!" A voice echoed throughout the house, causing Arthur Weasley to shudder. He was tremendously worried for his wife and only daughter, but he knew he had to get his sons out first; he would not put another member of his family in jeopardy. Entering Percy's room and almost tripping over his many piles of books, Arthur awoke his son.

"Daddy?" Percy groggily asked.

"Come on, Percy, you need to wake up. I need you to be a responsible young man and go up to Mommy and Daddy's room and wait there for me and your brothers. Can you do that for me?" Arthur tried to get across the importance of the situation to Percy, hoping he was smart enough to understand the urgency in his father's voice.

"What's happening, Daddy?"

"We're being attacked, son, you need to go upstairs now." This seemed to pull Percy out of his sluggish state.

As Percy ran upstairs to wait in his parent's room, Arthur set about waking his other sons up, telling them the same thing he told Percy.

* * *

"Now, Charlie, I want you to take Ron and floo to Aunt Muriel's, you'll be safe there. Your brother's will be right behind you. You must be strong, Charlie, be strong for your brothers." Arthur hurriedly tried to explain to Charlie. He was growing increasingly worried, he had not heard anything from Ginny's room for a while now and he desperately wanted to make sure Molly and Ginny were okay.

"What about you, Mom and Ginny?" Charlie asked, he could sense his father's worry which he reflected in his tear-filled eyes. "What about Bill?"

"Bill is perfectly safe at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, don't you worry about him." Arthur reassured him. "As for me, I've got to go and get Mom and Ginny and we'll meet you at Aunt Muriel's, I promise. Okay?" Charlie nodded whilst he took Ron out of his father's grasp and walked over to the fireplace taking a pinch of floo powder with him.

Arthur Weasley watched sombrely as his sons were engulfed by the green flames until they were all gone and safe. After taking a breath to wish for his family to be reunited soon, Arthur destroyed the fireplace, ensuring his sons' safety.

* * *

A bedraggled, breathless Arthur ran into his daughter's room to only collapse at what he saw. His wife, his love, his soul mate, his Molly, lying lifeless on the floor, a faint look of defiance upon her face. That beautiful face, never to smile again, never to fill up with love. The sudden silence of the Burrow screamed out at Arthur, as if it was no longer the Burrow, just an empty shell.

A piece of Arthur Weasley broke that night, a piece that could never be fixed, because it no longer belonged to this world.

* * *

_A/N: Originally I was going to wait until I'd written at least half of the story before posting any of it, but as it's my first story, I wanted to post this first chapter so I could hopefully receive some feedback/constructive criticism. I think my main concern is whether I've portrayed Molly, Arthur and Voldemort correctly. So if you could give me any kind of feedback, I would be tremendously grateful. Thank you :)_


End file.
